Bosses
' ''From The Super Mario 64 DS Wiki' During the events of ''Super Mario 64 DS, there are certain levels within painting worlds that you need to defeat a boss, so you can move on. The bosses range from tall to short, and from long to short. They also range from what you need to do to defeat them, from throwing them, to stomping them, or even punching them! Example Listing: Boss Name- Painting World- How to Defeat- What Character you can Use- Name of Mission ThumbnailCA5MHZFS.jpg|Big Bob-omb 150px-King Whomp.png|Whomp King 200px-BigBooSM64.png|Big Boo (N64 Version) 160px-Mr I.jpg|Big Mr. I (N64 Version) Wiggler-MSS.jpg|Wiggler 250px-Eyerok64.png|Eyerok (N64 Version) ChillbullyDS.png|Chill Bully 180px-Goomboss64DS.png|Goomboss King-boo.png|King Boo Chief Chilly.png|Chief Chilly BigBully64.png|Big Bully (N64 Version) 260px-BowsersInsideStory.png|Bowser Meet the Bosses There are 18 Boss Battles during the events of Super Mario 64 DS. Many are the same boss. *'Big Bob-Omb- Bob-Omb Battlefield- Spit 3 Bob-Ombs back at him- Yoshi- Big Bob-Omb on the Summit' *'Big Bob-Omb- Bob-Omb Battlefield- Grab him & throw him down 3 times- Anyone but Yoshi- Big Bob-Omb's Revenge' *'Whomp King- Whomp's Fortess- Wait until he falls and groundpound his back 3 times- Anyone- Chip Off Whomp's Block ' *'Big Boo- Big Boo's Haunt- Punch him from behind 3 times- Anyone but Yoshi- Go on a Ghost Hunt' *'Big Boo- Big Boo's Haunt- Punch him from behind 3 times- Anyone but Yoshi- Ride Big Boo's Merry-Go-Round' *'Big Boo- Big Boo's Haunt- Punch him from behind 3 times- Anyone but Yoshi- Big Boo's Balcony' *'Big Mr. I- Big Boo's Haunt- Spin around him until he gets dizzy- Luigi- Eye to Eye in the Secret Room' *'Wiggler- Tiny-Huge Island- Stomp his head 3 times- Anyone- Make Wiggler Squirm' *'Eyerok- Shifting Sand Land- Punch in each eye 3 times for 6 hits- Anyone but Yoshi- Stand Tall on the 4 Pillars' *'Chill Bully- Snowman's Land- Punch him until he falls in to the Freezing Pond- Anyone but Yoshi- Chill with the Bully (Unknown if actual boss, may just be a Mini-Boss)' *'Goomboss- Goomboss Battle- Spit a Goomba at him 3 times- Yoshi- Goomboss Battle' *'King Boo- King Boo Battle- Punch King Boo 3 times from behind when visible to you, not the Mirror- Anyone but Yoshi- King Boo Battle' *'Chief Chilly- Chief Chilly Challenge- Punch him until he's fallen in water 3 times- Anyone but Yoshi- Chief Chilly Challenge' *'Big Bully- Lethal Lava Land- Punch him until he falls off the platform- Anyone but Yoshi- Boil the Big Bully (Unknown if actual boss, may just be a Mini-Boss)' *'Bullies and Big Bully- Lethal Lava Land- Punch the 3 bullies until they fall in lava, then punch the Big Bully until he falls in the lava- Anyone but Yoshi- Bully the Bullies (Unknown if actual, may just be a Mini-Boss)' *'Bowser- Bowser in the Dark World- Swing him into a spiked bomb 1 time using Touch Screen- Anyone but Yoshi- Bowser in the Dark World' *'Bowser- Bowser in the Fire Sea- Swing him into a spiked bomb 1 timeusing Touch Screen- Anyone but Yoshi- Bowser in the Fire Sea' *'Bowser- Bowser in the Sky- Swing him into spiked bomb 3 times using Touch Screen- Mario Only- Bowser in the Fire Sea'